Releasing Desire
by kRieZt
Summary: Hasrat itu tidak bisa ditahan, meski pekerjaan tidak bisa ditolerir. Tachibana/Tezuka. WARNING: boy's love! don't like don't read! Rated T to M, biar aman saya pasang T aja deh...


**Releasing Desire**

Pairing : Tachibana/Tezuka

Summary : Hasrat itu tidak bisa ditahan, meski pekerjaan tidak bisa ditolerir…

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Konomi-sensei

Warning : Boys/Boys, don't like don't read! 100% ngarang! Gak jelas! Gak penting! Yang gak suka pairing ini, saya tidak sarankan untuk membaca…

* * *

_Rrr…rrr…_

Telepon di ruang kerja Tezuka Kunimitsu berdering. Dilihatnya lampu merah itu berkedip berkali-kali. Dia menekan tombol loudspeaker dan menyuruh sekretarisnya berbicara.

"Ya?"

"_Ah, Tezuka-kaichou. Saya ingin mengingatkan bahwa siang ini nanti ada dua pertemuan yang harus Anda hadiri…"_

Dia hanya mendengarkan sekretarisnya berbicara, tapi sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Tezuka jenuh dengan suasana di kantornya. Dia tidak tahan terkurung di dalam ruangan AC dan berhadapan dengan setumpuk laporan. Sekretarisnya tidak henti-hentinya memberitahukan jadwal pertemuan ini dan itu, harus menandatangani banyak berkas yang masuk, dan masih banyak lagi. Posisi di kantornya sudah hampir yang paling puncak. Perusahaan akuntan ini akan dipercayakan padanya, untuk dua tahun ke depan. Meski demikian, dia pun merasa jenuh juga. Akhirnya dengan kesal, dia mencabut kabel teleponnya dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Megumi, aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalau ada yang menelpon, katakan aku sudah pulang atau apa saja yang bisa dijadikan alasan."

"T-tapi 10 menit lagi Presiden Direktur dari…"

Belum sempat sekretaris itu berbicara, Tezuka sudah keburu berjalan meninggalkan kantornya.

Langkah kakinya bergerak terus meninggalkan gedung 5 lantai itu. Setibanya di luar pagar, dia menyetop bus dan naik dengan langkah yang agak tergesa-gesa. Bus ini lalu membawanya ke kantor kekasihnya, Tachibana Kippei.

0o0o0o0o0

5 menit kemudian dia tiba di sana. Langsung saja dia naik ke lantai paling atas, karena Tachibana ini menduduki posisi wakil direktur perusahaan IT. Saat dia melangkah masuk, beberapa pasang mata memandanginya. Dia tidak mempedulikannya. Bahkan saat sekretaris Tachibana melarangnya masuk, dia tetap melangkah mantap dan membuka pintu ruangan Tachibana tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu.

Dalam ruangan itu, Tezuka mendapati Tachibana sedang menerima telepon dan menatapnya terkejut saat melihat dia masuk. Tezuka menutup pintu di belakangnya dan sempat menguncinya juga. Pandangan tajamnya tertuju pada mata kekasihnya yang masih syok melihat dia datang tiba-tiba.

Tezuka berjalan mendekati meja kerja Tachibana. Tanpa ragu, dia merangkak naik ke atas meja, meraih ponsel yang sedang dipakai Tachibana dan membuangnya ke sisi lain ruang kerja. Tachibana bertambah syok, ditambah lagi ketika kekasihnya itu langsung menarik dasinya dan mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"Tezuka…"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Aku ingin menghibur diri…"

Tezuka lalu turun dari meja, dan duduk di atas pangkuan Tachibana. Keduanya berciuman lagi. Tachibana yang tadinya sudah syok setengah mati, kini jadi menikmati tingkah laku kekasihnya yang penuh hasrat terpendam. Sekalinya dia mencium, dia bisa merasakan kegelisahan dan kegundahan yang dialami Tezuka.

"Kau jenuh, Tezuka?"

"Sangat."

"Jenuh kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menelponmu."

"Ponselku aktif selalu. Aku akan menjawab teleponmu kapan saja."

"Pekerjaanlah yang membatasiku, Tachibana."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau pun sama denganku posisinya. Nikmati saja. Toh nanti malam kita bisa-"

"Tidak mau nanti malam, aku maunya sekarang." _*serius*_

"Tezuka, ini masih jam kerja…"

"Sekarang." _*tambah serius*_

"Kau tidak serius bilang begitu khan? Ini di ruang kantor, orang bisa mendengarmu dari luar."

"Jadi, kau tidak suka aku datang kemari?" _*merapat ke Tachibana*_

"Hey, tentu saja aku senang kau datang. Hanya saja aku terkejut karena kau datang tiba-tiba, langsung merangsek masuk kemari. Kau sudah membuat semua orang di luar sana bertanya-tanya, kurasa."

"Aku ingin mengejutkanmu, Tachi…"

"Aku tahu, kau selalu penuh dengan kejutan, Tezuka."

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Tachibana?"

"Setiap saja, aku selalu memikirkanmu, sayang…" (GYAA~! _*digeret keluar*_)

"Jadi…sekarang?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

"Sekretarisku duduk hanya beberapa meter dari ruanganku."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Tachibana membangkitkan hasrat Tezuka dengan mencium bagian sensitif Tezuka, di bawah telinganya. Tezuka membuka kacamatanya agar dia bisa bergerak bebas. Dia juga membuka jas dan dasinya, agar Tachibana bisa menikmati dirinya lebih leluasa.

"Buka jasmu…Tachi…"

Tanpa disuruh pun, Tachibana langsung membuka jas dan dasinya. Nampaknya Tachibana jauh lebih tidak sabaran dari Tezuka. Tanpa menunggu waktu, dia langsung membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana panjang Tezuka. Dan…

_Tok…tok…_

"Tachibana-sacchou?" dari luar pintu

_*GUBRAK!*_

Kedua laki-laki ini tengah asyik menikmati kebersamaannya, dan harus terhenti setelah mendengar suara sekretaris Tachibana mengetuk pintu dan memanggil dari luar. Keduanya jatuh dari kursi saking terkejutnya.

"Saotome ka!" _*geregetan*_

"Tachibana-sachou, err…Anda…baik-baik saja? Saya ingin membawa masuk laporan keuangan kepada Anda."

"Nanti saja kalau mau masuk. Aku sedang sibuk, dia tamu pentingku." _*gelisah*_

"Ah, maaf sudah mengganggu kalau begitu…"

Keduanya bernafas lega setelah wanita itu meninggalkan pintu ruang Tachibana. Tapi kemudian kembali menghela nafas kekecewaan karena hasrat mereka terpaksa ditahan lagi. Tezuka mencoba duduk dalam posisi masih dipangku oleh Tachibana. Kedua tangannya tetap mengalung di leher Tachibana. Dia menatap kekasihnya dalam dan agak sedih.

"Aku kehilangan keinginanku, Tachi…"

"Aku juga, gara-gara wanita sialan itu."

"Jadi, aku harus bersabar menunggu sampai nanti malam?"

"Kurasa begitu. Bagaimana? Kau mau menunggu khan?"

"Menunggu?" _*khawatir*_

"Ya, tunggulah sampai kita nanti pulang kerja. Kalau aku pulang lebih dulu, maka aku akan bersabar menunggumu. Kalau kau pulang lebih dulu, maka bersabarlah menungguku juga."

"Berjanjilah, Tachibana Kippei..."

"Aku janji, Tezuka Kunimitsu..."

Tezuka mencium Tachibana sebelum dia bangkit dan merapikan kembali pakaiannya. Tidak sia-sia sebenarnya dia meninggalkan kantor demi bisa bertemu dengan Tachibana. Meski hanya sebentar, dan terpotong karena seseorang mengganggu mereka, Tezuka tetap bisa merasa sedikit terhibur. Hasratnya sedikit terlepas, dan akan lebih lepas lagi seperti yang dijanjikan oleh kekasihnya tadi…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

A/N : konnichiwa, minna! Huaaahh…pekerjaan di kantor membuat saya hiatus untuk menulis. Tapi senang, job melonggar, dan ini adalah ide yang saya dapet pas nungguin telepon masuk. (nasib jadi CS di line sepi) = = "

Tachibana : kok gak diterusin sih! Khan gue udah siap!

Tezuka : katanya nanti malem, khan ini setting-nya siang. Kamu gimana sih?

Tachibana : ah, author sialan! Mana tuh orang!

kRieZt : _*ngumpet di balik meja*_

Please comment/review… ^^


End file.
